Faulted and the faultless
by Muguffin
Summary: Alan Tracy is missing. Has been for years. His disappearance broke his family. Desperate his brothers search, wanting their little brother back. But that they search for will only hurt them. There is a reason why Alan has'nt returned. He's not the boy they once knew. He's dangerous, as are the people who made him that way. But he's still a Tracy.
1. Chapter 1

John Tracy stood in silence, an air of sullen misery surrounded the sad man. Looking around he sighed to himself, 'Where had they gone so wrong?' A question that had plagued John Tracy for years.

It had been a few hours since he had touched down from his time up on thunderbird five. As per usual he had made his way to Alan's room. He had sworn to himself since the day he found out Alan was missing, and every day since to never stop searching. It was hard of course, two and a half years since hearing the news and to have found no trace of his youngest brother broke John's heart.

But in his room, John felt close to his wayward brother. A reminder of what he had lost, and a strong incentive to find the youngest Tracy.

'Not that he'd want to be found.' Johns thoughts turned bitter. 'It's our own damned faults.' And in a way it was. After all had they listened to him in the first place, he'd on the island, probably stirring up trouble with Gorden.

A knock on the door broke John from his thoughts. "Everyone's waiting for you so we can start dinner." Scott stood in the door way looking directly at John. Scott, unlike John couldn't bare being in the room, it hurt to much.

"Not everyone." John looked around the room one last time before walking out.

On their way down Scott kept looking at his brother, wanting to say it something, anything to bring John back. Afterall when Alan left he took a bit of all of them with him, but John was most affected. "John I know that...look I understand how-"

"Do you Scott, do you?" John cut him off. "I know you think you understand how it feels but you don't. He may be your brother as well, but you weren't the one kept in the dark for months as the rest of you search frantically. I had a right to know but none of you said anything! For that I will never forgive you." John strode forward, ignoring his older brothers hurt look.

The dinner was a quiet affair. The tension at the table was tangible. John's return to earth always had a cool down period. After all, it was much easier to ignore the fact that one of your brothers hated you when said brother was a million miles away in space. When he touched back down it was a hard reminder that out of five Tracy sons, only three spoke to each other regularly save for rescue missions.

Jefferson Tracy was infinitely glad to have John home. Since his youngest's disappearance he alway wanted all of his sons safe at home. He didn't know how to fix the broken bond that the brothers once shared. John while probably the most compassionate, level minded and quiet of his sons, he certainly could hold a grudge. Not that any of them could blame him had their positions been switched Jeff was certain that any other member of the family would have upped anf left permanently, quitting International Rescue and all ties with the family. No, no one blamed John for acting the way he did, but that didn't make it hurt any less.

"I'm going to the mainland tomorrow, I'm going to try Japan." John said as he finished his meal.

"Are you sure? You could search from home, like your brothers often do." Jeff held his breath, even though he knew it was what John always did, leaving the island to search, it didn't mean he wouldn't try to keep him at home. The irrational side of Jefferson Tracy said that John would disappear just like Alan had, and he'd never see his second born again.

"Yes I'm sure. Sitting around here clearly hasn't done anything to find Alan. I'd go tonight but Lady Penelope asked me to pick some things up in London tomorrow, you know, because she's been meeting with their politicians and whatever. I'll stop off in England there before heading to Tokyo." John got up from the table thanked Ohana for the meal and went to his room.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive us?" Gordon asked sullenly.

"John...well he's John. He may act like he hates us, but he's just hurting. He loves us, you know when you were hurt in Brazil he checked in each hour. Shows he still cares." Virgil consoled the normally jovial brother.

"Yeah well I wish he'd show it. We already lost one brother, I don't think I could stand losing another."

"Don't talk like that. Alan...he's out there somewhere and when he's ready he'll come home." Scott looked Gordon in the eye, "He will come home."

This had been how the Tracy's had lived for the last few years. Brothers each in denial in one way or another. Apt hey had no one to blame but themselves.

Alexander Monae walked down the cold streets of London. The eery setting set a dark atmosphere, which if truth be told, suited Alexander just fine. It was late, too late to be up doing honest work, that paired with the part of town he was headed toward would mean for any police officer to either pull him up, or pretend they never even saw him. Afterall, why should the police go looking for trouble on an already troublesome night.

Alexander, if one looked close enough was what many would expect. He also wasn't quite who he said he was...hadn't been for a long time. Whether it be Alexander Monae, Isaac Meltin, Joseph Smith or Sam Glover, he could change his name as easily as one might change clothes.

The man in question moved into old run down building, better off condemned, and yet to some it was a place where they could sleep. Certainly not a home, no one could call such a place home, but better than risking the streets...never know who might be dwelling in the dark.

"You're late sweetheart." Alexander turned to find another resident smiling flirtatiously at him.

"Good evening Bella." He nodded toward her while moving up the stair to his rooms.

"Come now it not even the evening anymore dearie, ip we are in the beginnings of a new day." She moves to bring him into her slightly clumsy dance.

"Your drunk." He reached his room, and began fishing for his keys in his pockets.

"As usual Mr Mysterious." She begins giggling to herself and running her hands up his arms. "Let's have some fun."

"Bella I'm going to sleep, something I may suggest you do as well." He unlocks the door with a click, and the door creaked open.

"I good idea, let's go to bed together, sweetheart." She giggles again and leans against the door frame for support.

"Bella." Alexander cuts out, warning her.

"You're no fun." The woman pouts at him, and he just roles his eyes. "So dang frigid, wouldn't know what to do with a woman if she offered herself on a sliver plater."

"I'll check on you in the morning." He replies curtly before closing the door.

It had been a long day. They were always so long.

Pulling off his hooded jacket he moved towards his bedroom. Dinner his mind reminded him fleetingly. Can wait as it always does. And it often did. It had been years since he had had three meals in one day. It had been even longer since he had actually enjoyed eating a meal.

He had no disorder, well not exactly any diagnosable one. He knew eating was important, and so ate at least once a day, but years of habit do not break easily, no matter how much one might with it. He had never thought himself fat, the thought had never crossed his mind, no he didn't eat because there was far more important thing to do in life...like staying alive.

Tomorrow would be no different.

John couldn't sleep. Maybe it was that he was now back on earth that caused him to stay awake. Even John knew that was a weak excuse at best, he had always been able to fall asleep anywhere, a gift during traveling and against jet lag.

John couldn't sleep because he had a niggling feeling at the back of his mind. Not even the stars could calm him.

Of course he was thinking of his youngest brother. His mind often returned to Alan. Tomorrow he would search for him again. He wouldn't give up, not ever. And yet the niggling feeling...ominous almost, stirred worrisome thoughts for Alan. For some reason he felt he needed to find Alan soon, if not something bad will happen. And if something bad happens around a Tracy, it often turned catastrophic.

Yes, tomorrow everything would change.


	2. Chapter 2

Alexander Monae woke up with an ache in his bones, just as he had the day before, and the day before that. An old man may complain that his bones ached from the cold, Alexander had no such excuse, his bones hurt because they always did, and they always would. Waking before dawn his breath came out, small puffs of white, proof of the cool winter of England, that and his lack of heating.

Beginning the day as he always did, he showered, and dressed. Making his way from the small grey bedroom to the even smaller kitchen. Breakfast, his mind reminded him. It was always his mind reminding him, never his stomach. An unfortunate side effect on not eating anything for months meant that Alexander Monae now no long felt the pain in his stomach that told him it was time to eat, he had simply grown used to the pain to the point it no longer existed.

Breakfast was to be an apple today. Quick, light and easy, the best option considering he had somewhere to be. Making his way out the door, he locked it behind him and moved across the public hall. Opening the door opposite his own residence quietly, knocking twice before entering. "Bella. Are you well?" He walked further into the messy and broken apartment.

Moaning could be heard from the bathroom, and so that is where he headed. "Bella...are you decent?" He asked through the door.

A grunt sounded through the door, and the man judged it safe enough to enter the room.

"Sweetheart you came. I've been so lonely...my head hurts." The blond woman looked up at him from her position on the floor next to the toilet.

"I'd imagine it does." He moved to pull her up, "come on, nothing some aspirin can't fix." He half carries half drags the hungover woman to the table next to the kitchen.

"You're so good to me. No one else care for broken things like me."

He sorts through the cabinets with a familiarity that showed his experience in the handling of the woman, he handed her a glass of water and two white tablets.

After a few minutes of him watching her as she massaged her head he made his way towards the door.

"We need to stop making this a habit." He says looking back at her, his eyes serious.

Bella nods slowly. "I try, you know I do. It's just in my nature to self destruct."

"It's in no ones nature to self destruct, that is taught. You just need to unlearn this unhealthy habit, it is difficult but certainly possible." He nods at her before leaving her apartment, closing the door behind him.

Walking down the streets he made his way to a far more reputable part of town, certainly not like the slum he spent his nights in. He walked past bakeries and dress stores, lights welcoming in new customers, the owners smiling brightly, none of them knew the nature of the world Alexander lived in. Other men might be envious or resentful of their naivety and ignorance, but Alexander only felt relief, glad that they did not understand his life. They did not understand his pain.

The smog was thick that morning, car horns echoed through the city, and commuters yelled at eachother. Yes, another normal morning.

Across the street Alexander saw a familiar face, one from his past. Blond haired and blued eyed, a hoody covering his features. Not the best disguise but admittedly had he been worse at changing his own mannerisms, anyone could tell who he had once been.

Blue eyes met the brown of Alexander, not even a flash of recognition from the blue eyes. It was better that way, easier to watch over good men like that from a distance...better he doesn't know. It's safer that way, safer for everyone.

Yet lonely. That was also a reality.

Eyes moving away Monae watches the traffic again. Loud and rambunctious, two feature that he had once enjoyed...no longer. Cars he did like admittedly, fantastically helpful in an escape, both a mental and physical kind. Not only that but his current occupation, though he had many, was as a mechanic, so yes cars he could appreciate.

Shaking out of his thoughts he continued on towards his destination.

John Tracy never liked London in winter. Too cold. Too smoggy. Held an atmosphere one would read about in a Sherlock Holmes novel, and John felt he would be the one ending up dead. It was busy, as it often would be, a city in its height, thousands traveling in and out each day...well, John liked the quiet of space.

Sitting in the car driving towards the factory where he was meant to pick up Lady Penelope's newest designs for her cars John looked out the window. The idle chatter with the driver could only last so long before silence reigned supreme, much to John's relief. The only really interesting driver, all the Tracy boys had a greed a long time ago, was Parker, and he was always with the Lady.

The radio was on, apparently International Rescue were saving the day in China.

Suddenly there was a screeching, loud and chaotic. Then a Bang!

Everything hurt, warm liquid ran down his face, and he felt it on his stomach. Looking down John saw a mess of blood and glass, all before his world turned black.

Bang!

Crash!

"Someone call an ambulance!" Screaming was heard.

Alexander Monae's heart stopped. He ran towards the car, taking off his disguise. Whoever was in that car would likely be dying, and no one deserved to die in the arms of a ghost. No, whoever was in that car would die in the arms of a real man...whatever was left of him anyway.

Reaching the wreck he pulled open the door of the passengers seat, the driver had already pulled out.

Inside was none other than John Tracy. For the second time that day, his heart stopped. No, he wouldn't die today. He couldn't die today.

Dragging the body out of the wreckage, he felt for a pulse...it was weak.

Despite the glass covering the ground he knelt down and began resuscitation, his heart had to keep beating, it just had to.

In a blur, he ambulance arrived, the paramedics going to the driver, he was in a worse condition than John. They pulled both injured men into the ambulance, the paramedics working on the driver, and Alexander desperately trying to save John.

Up down, up down, come on stay alive. Keep beating. The manta played in Alexander's head.

Arriving at the hospital both men were carried in. Alexander following, despite the stare he received for the blood covering his hands.

"He needs blood!"

"He needs surgery or he'll lose his legs!" Yelling was heard, the distraught doctors worked over John Tracy's body, trying to keep him alive.

"The type of surgery he needs requires a relative to sign off on it."

"But if it's not performed immediately he'll never walk again, may even become a quadriplegic."

"The Tracy's are uncontactable, we'll just have to make do with keeping him alive."

Alexander sighed to himself. He wouldn't regret it but he certainly didn't appreciate the masquerade being up...things were still so dangerous, and he'd have to create a whole new identity. What an inconvenience.

"I'm an immediate relative, I can sign."

The doctors stop and look at him.

"I'm also same blood type, you can use mine." He began rolling up his sleeves. Offering an appendage to the closest nurse.

"An immediate relative really this isn't a time to joke." One of the doctors snarl, glaring at the man.

"My name is Alan Tracy, and John is my brother." He pulled out an old looking passport, and sure enough Alan Tracy's name and face, while young, was clearly the same as the man before them. Silence greeted his words.

"Holy shit!"

"You heard the man, Clair take some of his blood, Max get him to sign the documents." One of the doctors began ordering the others around. Alexander, now Alan sighed in relief. John was going to get some help.

Quickly he signed the surgery papers and then was whisked away to have his blood taken. He didn't even feel the needle. His mind was else where, focusing on his brother that lay half dead in a bed down the hall.

 **Thanks for reading**.


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the stark halls of the hospital, the smell of disinfectant permeating the air. Alan had always hated hospitals, far to many bad memories. People walked by wearing masks, and white coats. Important people carrying important papers. Alexander wasn't an important person. Remarkable how easy it was to fall into anonymity despite the fact that he was one of the most searched for faces in the world. All the doctors that knew who he was were looking after John. It would be so easy to just walk out the doors, vanish once again.

Leaning against the wall, outside his brothers surgery. Plagued by worrisome thoughts. John had to be alright, he just had to. The doctors said he may never walk again, one part of his mind reminded him. It was always the worst part of his mind...the one that sadly had kept him alive, that rationalized and prepared for the worst. The half of his mind that currently made his hands clench into fists, and grind his teeth with worry...with fear.

It was a precarious position Alexander had found himself in. He had not planned for this, though he hadn't really planned for most of his life to happen the was that it did. No one plans to live a lie, it just happens and if you are fortunate, you will learn to find the truths in the lies you spin. He wasn't ready to be Alan again, nor was the world prepared for what Alan Tracy had become. All of this didn't even take into account the amount of danger that Alan brought with him. It just wasn't the right time.

But John had needed him. His dear brother needed him. The only one that had listened, the only one who had cared. This heaped on with the guilt that consumed Alan when he thought of that awful year when he had hated him...when he had hated all of them.

To stay or to go. A troublesome question. If he remained he would put his brother in more danger than he already was, the fact that he came out of hiding to save John already made things infinitely more complicated. If he left John would never forgive him.

Better to be hated out of ignorance than to be hated for what you are. John would hate him either way, it would be easier to leave. Disappear like had done so many times before, it had become a habit, ingrained into what he was. It was who he was...a disappearing ghost, not interesting enough to follow.

Yes vanishing would be he best thing. First, he would ensure John's health, otherwise it had all been for naught.

The door opened and a bed was wheeled out. Following the bed that held his brother, he entered a room just as boring and white as the rest. 'At least it has a window' his mind supplied, 'John always liked to see the sky.' The nurse tending to his brother set up various tubes and monitors, the sight alone was enough to make Alan's stomach clench uneasily.

Clearing his throat, "How is he?" His mouth was dry and it came out raspier than expected. His emotions wee getting the better of him.

The nurse looked at him in sympathy, "He is weak, his body is exhausted. They think they saved his legs thanks to the quick approval of the procedure but they won't be sure until he wakes up."

Alan nodded, that was acceptable. John was strong, he'd be fine, he always was.

And that was that. John would be ok, after seeing his brother his heart was pacified, and now he could leave. It was for the best.

Unable to stay in the room that had his brother hooked onto machines, no matter the fact he knew his brother would be fine, the visual alone was enough to make him sick. John was meant to be smiling, staring at the stars, not lying in a bed, pale and sickly.

Moving to the front desk he asked simply for some paper and a pen. After completing a small scribbled explanation Alan handed the paper to John's nurse, "I trust you will look after him." And with that, Alan Tracy disappeared once more, and Alexander Monae took his place.

Lady Penelope was not having a good day. The news of a car crash involving one John Tracy sent her back to three years prior, the day she discovered that young Alan was most probably dead.

Walking into the hospital she opened her phone hoping to catch Jeff, the mission in China seemed to be a success, they would be home by now.

"Lady Penelope what do I owe the pleasure?" Jefferson Tracy's voice carried over, he seemed happy to hear from her.

"Jeff you need to come to London, John's been in a car crash." She replied, wanting to get straight to the point, no use in sugar coating it.

"Is he alright? How is he?" The panicked voice mimicked her own thoughts.

"I don't know I'm just about to ask, I'll call you back soon, but I suggest you come yourself. You should be here." With that the woman dressed in pink turned off her phone and walked to the front desk.

"Hello how can I help you madam?" The woman at the front desk asked without even looking up from her computer.

Frowning in annoyance Penelope replied, "I'm here to inquire about the condition of John Tracy."

"One moment...are you family?" The woman looked up, raising her eyebrows.

"No but I am listed as one of his medical contacts, Penelope Creighton-Ward." Penelope watched as the woman went onto John's details, checking the list.

"Yes there you are, I guess it's fine to tell you then." The receptionists looks momentarily at Lady Penelope before going back to the screen, "It says here that he got out of surgery not long ago...signed off by his brother, um it says he hasn't woken up yet and the blood transfusion saved his life. Bloody lucky there was a donor on hand, O negative is hard to come by. It also says they won't know the outcome of the surgery until he wakes up. He's in room 34 ward D on level two if you want to see him."

Relief flooded Penelope's features, John was going to be ok, but some things didn't add up, "Wait did you say his brother signed off on a surgery?"

Startled the receptionist clicked on the surgery information, "Yeah, it says here that Alan Tracy who is also listed on his medical contacts signed for the surgery that was meant to repair nerve damage in his lower back. He also appears to be the one to donate the blood."

"Alan, you're sure it says Alan?" Lady Penelope pushed, hope filling her.

"Yeah of course, hey are these Tracys the same as the Tracys from Tracy Enterprises. You know the one with one of the kids missing and all?"

Ignoring the question, he blond looked at the screen of the computer and sure enough, it said Alan Tracy. "Thank you, you've been very helpful." She smiled at the receptionist before walking off to make a very important call.

"Jeff."

"My Lady is John ok? We're on our way, but any information would be great, Dad's flying so I'm on the phone. Everyone's coming.." The worried voice Virgil Tracy greeted her.

"Virgil calm down, by the sounds of things John's going to be alright. There's something more important though..."

"What could be more important right now?" Gordon's voice came through the phone, cutting her off.

"The people are saying that John's brother signed off on a surgery."

"What none of us signed anything that's impossible...unless." Virgil's voice returned

"Unless Alan signed off on the surgery." Scott's voice joined the conversation, raw with emotion.

"It appears Alan has been here, though I haven't seen him, I'm heading to John's room now. If I see him, I'll make sure he doesn't run off."

Parker came up the hall as Penelope ended the call.

"Milady how is John." He asked worriedly.

"He'll be alright, I'm going to his room now. Parker, Alan was here, so if you see him...do try to not become an emotional wreck." She smiled, as if it were a secret that Parker felt that Alan Tracy weren't his favorite of the Tracy brothers and had missed him dearly.

"That is good news indeed Milady." Parker nodded, they both ignored the slight wet shine his eyes had taken on.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

John Tracy woke up to bright lights and beeping. Everything was numb and yet aching at the same time. There was an incessant ringing in his ears that made him wince, a groan breaking from his lips.

"John! You awake?" The hopeful voice of his older brother broke his clouded thoughts.

He tried to open his mouth he found he had tubes down in throat. Eyes widening in shock John looked at his older brother, squeezing the hand that he only just realized he had been holding.

"Calm down John you're alright,Virgil get in here now!" Scott hollered for their next youngest brother the medic.

Rushing in Virgil Tracy took one look at his older brothers before coming to John's side,"Hold on John we're gonna take this out, on the count of three I want you to cough." Virgil took hold of the tubes and ventilator over his mouth. "One-two-three."

John coughed and he felt the sickly scraping of the tubes at they were pulled out. Breathing hard John laid his head back on his pillow in relief.

"You alright John?" Scott asked, concern covering his face. The pale form of his brother, tension betraying the discomfort and pain he was in. It was a sight Scott Tracy would never forget, nor forgive the fact that John almost died and they hadn't even made amends.

"I'll live." John rasped, trying to give a half hearted smirk but failed. He closed his eyes as a bought of nausea overtook his senses.

Virgil ever the medical student noticed and grabbed a bucket from the bottom of the bed and held it in front of his older brother. Thankfully it wasn't needed, though it didn't stop John from raising his eyebrows at his reaction, "What, the doctors said it may be a side effect from all the mess you're on, plus I did pass medical school you know."

With that, John started to chuckled shallowly, and the two others in the room relaxed. They had been forgiven. Though admittedly it took a near death experience for it to happen, John forgave them.

"So how long have I been out?" John asked. The Scott looked to Virgil and then back to John.

"Three and a half days. The car hit you pretty bad. Lost a lot of blood...we, we almost lost you." Scott looked John in the eyes, trying to convey the absolute terror he had felt. It had been with horror that Scott had first laid eyes upon the motionless form of his brother. The vice grip that terror had taken on his heart had not lessened until John had opened his eyes moments ago.

John looked down, he had never wished to cause his family pain, and it would have been much worse due to his distancing from them. He hated what they had done. Unforgivable even to not tell him that Alan had been missing, but it did not lesson his guilt upon seeing Scott's haggard face.

"Alan saved you." Virgil suddenly blurted. He wanted to give some happy news in such a sad place.

John's head shot up to look at Virgil, "Alan?" Could he chance it to hope that they would finally find their youngest brother. Would Alan be coming home with them?

"We haven't seen him but he signed off on a surgery and gave you a blood donation. It was definitely him, not only did he have his passport, but a forensic scientist specializing in forgeries confirmed that it was Alan. Same signature after all these years." Scott smiled, hearing the confirmation from the specialist had given him renewed energy to search for Alan.

Gordon walked in and practically leaped with joy. " John you're awake!"

Gordon sat down at the end of the bed, a grin covering his face."Gordon we were just telling John about Alan and-"

" Oh I can tell him about that. So Lady Penelope has found a new lead. Apparently one of the kids who had been there with Alan has been found. That guy then told her to find a guy named James Smith, who turned out to be a writer living under the alias Oliver Twist, who turned out to be a mechanic John Mason who turned out to have previously been-" Gordon chatted, listing off names excitedly.

"Gordon, just get to the point." Scott interrupted.

"Right, well he lived under heaps of different identities and his current one is Xander Manie or something like that. She thinks he's the one who helped Alan to disappear."

...

In a bad part of town, where unsavory characters lived on ever corner Lady Penelope and Parker made their way, not so inconspicuously, into a building that was part falling down part rotten and cracked and part uncomfortably eery.

Walking up the stairs Penelope stopped in front of a room that, on the front of the doors had ROOM 101 carved into it, and beneath the carved proclamation the words; " _You asked me once, what was in Room 101. I told you that you knew the answer already. Everyone knows it. The thing that is in Room 101 is the worst thing in the world."_

Raising her hand Penelope rapped on the door, the words giving caution to what may answer. Opening the door stood a man of relatively average height, though slighter and smaller. He had dark brown eyes and black hair, and he was scowling.

"Alexander Monae you're a hard man to find." Lady Penelope stood at his door composed as ever. Behind her Parker stood, stubbornly glaring at him, as a kid it certainly would have intimidated him, he'll if he hadn't been though what he had he would be unnerved. Yet he had seen far worse things than Parker's glare. Far worse things indeed.

Alexander regarded her silently. This was dangerous, she had no idea what she was getting into.

"Lady Penelope, what do I owe the pleasure. Last I checked though, lovely ladies such as yourself didn't venture into such...unsavory areas."

"You know who I am?"

"I make it my business to know who's been looking for me. How far did you get back. Come and guess at Rumpelstiltskin's name, really I'm curious deep you looked." He smirked knowingly.

"Yes well I'm here on important business, something that should be discussed inside, privately." She waited expectantly to be allowed in, and slowly, reluctantly Alexander moved aside to let the Lady and her driver inside his apartment.

Looking around Lady Penelope felt a pang of pity for the young man. If her assumptions were correct not only had he seen horrors beyond her imagination but after fleeing form the madness only landed himself in another unpleasant situation. "Interesting quote on the door. 1889 if I'm not mistaken." She made eye contact with Parker, noting his uncomfortable and tense stance she two understood exactly what room 101 had been.

"Don't worry I have no intention of torturing you or anyone else for at matter. If you can't already tell it's a dangerous neighborhood, just a friendly warning to ward of unfriendly guests."

He was lying. They both knew it. How many people would understand the quote and its context? No the unfriendly guests would not understand this warning.

"We're you at Brutus's Military School during the...revolution." She asked cautiously.

He began to chuckle though she noticed him fingering the fraying on one of his fingerless gloves. "Straight to the point. But I still want to know how far you got back. Did you like the references? Oliver Twist was one of the more enjoyable ones, though of course Roderick Usher was far more subtle...ahh I can tell by the look on your face that you never made it to Roderick. Let's see then you probably made it to Will Stavrough, I was sloppy in that change over." He predicted easily another smirk on his face. He was good at avoiding questions and showing how he really felt that was for sure.

"So what's your real name then?" She questioned.

"Now that would be telling. As for your question, that's not information for a Lady's ears." His eyes darkened slightly, a hard edge creaking into his voice. Parker moved forward, edging between Lady Penelope and Alexander.

"I'm looking for someone-Alan Tracy. I believe you know him."

Raising his eyebrows, not even fazed he answered, "Now why would I be living in a dump such as this if I could claim all that money Jeff Tracy had offer for information on little Alan."

Realizing she'd get nowhere with direct questioning she tried a different angle."Do you have a family, brothers or sisters?"

Snorting he answered, "Yeah five brothers and a sister."

"And you don't think they would want to know if you were alright like Alan's brothers want to know if he's alright?" She inquired, looking in his eyes. He looked away.

"Only one of my bothers cared. The others, well they're better of without me anyway."

Another stab of pity for the man hit her, pushing down her desire to offer him help-she could do that later, first she needed to find Alan.

"But that one brother, if you care for him you wouldn't want him to worry. It's the same for Alan's brothers."

His head turned to her sharply. Drawing up to his full height he had an air on silent strength and righteousness that most men could never muster. "Do you want to hear my favourite quite ever? No not from the eloquent Dickens, nor tragic Shakespeare, not the brooding Edgar Allen Poe or the fantastically intriguing George Orwell." Alexander spoke, his passion showing. His life forever shaded, where the jaded were never wrong. Not once through the entire discussion had Penelope seen real emotion, not like this. "No my favourite quote comes from a children's book, "If you live to be one hundred, then I hope to live to one hundred minus a day, so that I never have to live without you." Beautifully simple and yet can sum up my entire life. The only reason I am alive is because I love my brothers. They may not all love me but I would do anything for the, anything. So call me selfish if you will my Lady, but I will not put them in danger by doing what my hear most desires me to do."

"But telling me where Alan is will not put them in danger."

"If I tell anyone where the survivors are that is if I knew, they could all die. If I come forward my entire family will be in danger. I will not risk that."

With that Alexander had won, his reasons for keeping quiet, her hiding were justified by secrets that she did not know nor would enjoy hearing. She couldn't ask him to put his family in danger, it would be far to cruel. No matter how much she missed Alan, she could not harm Alexander in an attempt to find him.

Imstead Lady Penelope began a new plan. If she could help Alexander Monae, free him from the dangers surrounding him, maybe she could convince him to tell her where Alan was.

...

 **Thanks for reading**.


	5. Chapter 5

...

Scott sat in the plastic chair next to his brother. He was thinking about what had happened in the past few days. How mad it all seemed. John was saved by Alan, and it was this knowledge that Scott Tracy clung too. If Alan saved John it meant that Alan was ok, and that Alan still cared.

Being the eldest of five Scott was no stranger to hospital rooms, especially with the trouble his brothers used to get up to. This hospital room, was no different to any other hospital room and yet it had an air on excitement that one would not find in any other room in the dreary building. Alan was alive. Alan was near. Alan still cared. This was the breakthrough they had been waiting years for.

Scott looked over at John, he was sat up, though slightly hunched over, a testament on the near miss that almost cost his life. He was reading the news paper, a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?"

John glanced at his older brother, making eye contact before returning to the page. "What's wrong is the fact that the media seem to have had a field day with my accident. Not only that but someone let word slip out that it was Alan that saved me." John scowled fully as he threw the paper onto the end of the bed, disgusted by the half truths and gossip articles about his family.

"It's ugly yes, but it's increased awareness. People are looking for Alan, hopefully it'll help us get him back sooner." Scott replied, hoping to sooth his brother. Honestly Scott hated the articles as well but he was so tired of the negativity that seemed to follow him around. For once in his life Scott decided that it was better to focus on the good things that might happen rather than the negatives...it was one of the reasons he lost his youngest brother afterall.

John scoffed at Scott's remarks, "Alan disappeared easily last time, we all know that it's not just us looking for him, the government are desperate to know what happened at the Academy. They've had hundreds of seriously good specialist forces and teams looking for every kid that remains on that registry. We all know that their particularly invested in finding Alan. Not only has dad called in literally every favor owed to him, Alan was on the half of the registry that went missing, the only reason they know he was there is because we came out and told everyone. If they can't find Alan, I doubt anyone idiot in the street can." And with that the brothers fell into an uncomfortable silence.

Jeff Tracy walked into the room, looking older than ever before, the past few years being the most trying and hard on his mind and his conscience. Smiling half heartedly at his two eldest sons he takes a seat next to John's bed. "John, the world has been missing the Thunderbirds, we haven't been going on as many jobs as normal." He cleared his throat, unsure of how to say the next part. "You'll be well enough to leave the hospital soon but I think the island is not a clam enough environment for you to stay at... Lady Penelope is happy to have you, and it's enough to here so that any complications with your recovery..."

John raise his eyebrows, having not spoken to his father for much other than work over the past few years seeing the infamous clam and confident Jefferson Tracy so unsure of himself was certainly a suprise. "Dad it's fine, I can help find leads on Alan from Lady Penelope's easier than the island."

"It's not that we don't want you home, and we will keep you updated on everything and-"

"Seriously Dad, it'll be fine." John smiled reassuringly at the Tracy patriarch.

...

Alexander sat across from Lady Penelope, looking strangely at ease.

"A business proposition?" Amusement shone clearly in his eyes. He leaned back on his chair leisurely, arms behind his head. He looked from the blonde lady to her driver who looked far less than pleased with the situation.

"Yes, a business proposition." Penelope moved to sit across from him, the small, aged table between them. "You are clearly an intelligent man, smart enough to hide from the best of the best-"

"-But not from you." Alexander interrupted. He leans forward right arm resting on the table, left arm on his knee, he looked completely at ease, and yet the position would allow him to run at a seconds notice.

Penelope smiled in return, "Alexander I have a personal interest in finding people like you."

"And by people like me you mean?..." He trailed off.

Penelope leaned forward, her face set as if daring him to disagree with her next words, "I think we both know the answer to that."

Alexander leaned back, his mind was racing. This was not what he had thought was going to happen. It was certainly a suprise, one at he wasn't sure was welcome. "And if I refuse?"

Penelope's smile faltered, he could of course refuse, and she would let him, never would she stoop so low as to blackmail a man into working for her, and yet she wanted so desperately to help the young man in front on her. "Then the offer will still stand, the position is open if you ever want it."

Alexander looked at her, studying her as he had learnt to study every one. Everyone he had met in the past few years of his life wanted something, he just needed to figure out what. Yet Penelope was someone from his old life, someone he had once and probably still did trust. She wants to find Alan, his mind reminded his heart, as it pushed for control. She don't want to help Alexander it whispered, his fears pushing away his heart. But she seemed so sincere.

"So this job...what exactly would it entail." The young man smirked as his reply made Parker's scowl deepen. The trusty manservant certainly did not like Alexander Monae.

Penelope on the other hand smiled with relief. "You currently work as a mechanic?" A quick nod proved her information correct. "I have a few old cars that are in need of servicing, it will take quite a while to repair them as well as some other machines you may find interesting."

"You don't even know if I'm a half decent mechanic, and if your right about who I am it means that you are inviting someone that not even the government can track down to work in your home. Are you sure that's wise?" Alexander's smirk widened as Parker seemed to be counting under his breath in an attempt to remain calm.

"Mr Monae, I am well aware of what I'm doing. I am a good judge of character, and despite your bravado and dark mysterious air you clearly present to the world when I look at you I see a man in need of guidance, something I hope I can provide." The blonde woman looked Alexander straight in the eye with a look of compassion, suddenly he wasn't Alexander anymore, just Alan, little lost Alan.

Flinching away from her gaze Alexander stood and turned his back to her. He didn't know what to think or what to do. Rubbing his hand over his face he half turned to her, "And if I'm not from that Academy you so desperately want me to have come from? If my past isn't what you think it is?"

Penelope stood, composed as ever. "Then I am still helping an intelligent young man find his way in the world. " she held out her hand, hoping he would take it and agree.

Slowly, tentatively Alexander took her hand in his own. Her flawlessly smooth hand in his rough glover one. "When do I start?"

With those words Parker knew he was going to be watching this annoying, mysterious and potentially dangerous boy a lot more than he had hoped.

...

 **Thanks for reading I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. I really hoped you enjoyed and reviews would be appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope Creighton-Ward arrived at the hospital housing the second eldest son of Jefferson Tracy at 9 in the morning. He would be checked out in half an hour and will return with her to her home. Later that day she planned to meet with her newest employee, Alexander Monae. It was sure to be an interesting day, of that she was sure.

It had taken a while for John to be discharged and wheeled to the car, with Parker's assistance of course, they had to stop and pick up his medication before finally heading to her home.

"So this guy, Monae, you think he was there at the academy, and you also think he knows where Alan is?" John looked between Parker and the Lady, not entirely sure whether to believe them or not.

"I can't tell, I was hoping to question him more about it as he worked, after all there's only so many ways one can avoid answering questions before something slips. Besides the timelines match up, each of his previous identities all happen after the revolution at the academy." The woman dressed in pink glances behind to look at John.

"What if he's one of the instigators?" John challenged, unsure of the whole plan.

"He isn't I can tell." The lady replied.

John just sight before saying, "How can you tell?"

Penelope smiled a winning smile before answering, "Some say it's woman's intuition, I call it practise, believe me John, you don't survive in the social circles I do without learning to tell the good ones from the bad ones, and Alexander is a good one."

Parker's frown was not lost to John, it was clear that Alexander Monae was not liked by the driver. John felt he agreed, he felt it madness to invite someone who had probably seen such carnage into your own home. Yes John would be watching this Monae very closely.

...

Alexander was half asleep, the night had not been kind to him, the dreams...they were always hard. Walking out of his apartment he locked the door with a click and began his way down the stairs. Alan was berating himself, taking this job had been a terrible idea, one that was likely to blow his cover, and yet the first reason he had to smile a genuine smile in years.

Making his way to the sidewalk where his motorbike had been parked he pulled on his helmet and got on the deathtrap of a vehicle as he always imagined Scott would have called it. The bike looked older than Alexander himself, though the few tweaks he had made to it certainly made it defy its appearance.

Driving along the busy streets of London heading out out of the city to Lady Penelope's estate. Alan couldn't help but feel the bubble of excitement fill him, the cars Lady Penelope was sure to have him work on we're going to be an actual challenge for a change. The only time technology was ever challenging theses days was when he had to hide, and that took e fun out of it. Yes Alan was excited about this job, but Alexander was worried.

...

John breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the Mansion as they drove up the long drive. He had spent many a days at the luxurious mansion for multiple reasons, but it was a place of familiarity that seemed awfully welcoming after spending so long in a bleak hospital room with white walls. Now he was going to be seeing a whole lot more pink, something that would have very much bothered any of his other brothers (and probably a much younger John Tracy).

The mansion hadn't changed since he last saw it, though it was winter so the rose bushes were bare and the sun was hiding behind rain clouds. "Welcome back John." Penelope said as Parker came to a stop. She grinned at him before stepping out of the car.

John felt slightly embarrassed as Parker help him into his wheelchair, his face tingeing pink as the manservant half lifted him into the chair. "Thanks" John muttered looking anywhere but Parker, and began wheeling himself into the house.

Then they all heard the unmistakeable sound of an engine coming up the drive. Turning towards it John caught sight of a man on an old motorbike, his form looked small from here, John could tell the man, while not short, was also smaller than him, easily a head under Scott.

The man stopped and got off of the bike, taking off the helmet John saw the man's face...the man that possibly knew where his brother was. Brown hair, and brown eyes, nothing appeared overly special about him, he looked like another face in the crowd. Yet there was something different about the way he walked, the way he moved was calculated and controlled. This man, Alexander, moved like he was ready for anything, despite his face appearing calm and almost bored.

They made eye contact, surprisingly the stranger seemed to recognize him, though gave no outward indication, but his eyes flashed recognition. That recognition was all it took for John to decide that Alexander was at the academy, now all he had to do was figure out which side the man was on.

"Lady Penelope, I was unaware you had a guest, shall I return another time?" Alexander tore his eyes away from John, raising his eyebrows inquiringly towards the lady.

"No no, John will be my guest for a while, he needs to recover from a nasty car crash and shall be doing so here. Actually, during your time here John might need assistance for some things, if you find him struggling I ask that you help." The Lady watched the man's reaction, curious as to how he would deal with the situation.

Smiling tightly he replied, "Of course how could I not?" He flexed his hands nervously. In Alexander's mind his alarm bells were screaming at him to abort, it was one thing to work for Lady Penelope, another to spend time with his brother, who was sure to be insistent on finding out all he knew about Alan. Shaking out of the thoughts he realized that he needed to focus on something other than his older brother sitting but a few meters from him. "Where are these cars you want me to work on?"

"They're near the west wing, Parker if you could show him, I'll help John settle in." Penelope's gaze lingered on Alexander, the man still such an enigma that she wished to solve. Then moved over to John's side.

Alexander nodded towards John and Penelope before following an unhappy Parker.

"You're right, he was there." John said once the pair were out of ear shot.

"Convinced already?" Penelope looked down at John, surprised at his reaction to Alexander.

The younger man shrugged, his eyes still following Alexander,"He recognized me. I mean sure I'm famous and my photo isn't exactly hard to come by but it was more than that. Personal. Besides out of the five of us, Alan and I always looked the most alike, taking after mum. He knows Alan." John returned Penelope's stare. This was a breakthrough, after years of waiting and watching they finally had a decent lead.

...

Alexander walked along side Parker, a slightly amused smirk on his face as he watched the man scowled at him. "So, Mr Parker how long have you worked for Lady Penelope?"

The child in Alan wanted to talk to Parker, rile him up as he used to. Admittedly he knew it probably wasn't the most fantastic idea, after all Parker liked Alan, always having a soft spot for the youngest Tracy, but Parker did have a soft spot for Alexander Monae. Hell, Parker seemed to want to punch him.

"I've worked for the Lady for over fifteen years now boy, and you try anything-"

"-Yeah I know, you'll gut me and feed my inwards to the dogs. I have no intention of 'trying anything', just want to have some fun with some fancy cars, no harm in that." Alexander raised his hands in front of him, indicating that he didn't want Alan was smirking, Parker was always protective.

The pair arrive in from of a large garage that attached to the manor. 'Same as usual' Alan thought to himself, though careful not to indicate his familiarity with the area.

Parker opened the garage door with the click of a button, he motioned Alexander inside. "This is where you'll be working, the cars on the left are in need of fine tuning, and the one in the corner will need a new engine."

Parker watched as Alexander moved over to the cars, opening the bonnet the young man whistled lowly. "Mate this is really something... You don't find one of these in shops, he'll this was specially crafted, do you still have the blueprints? If not I'll just..." Alena tailed off. He was truly excited, finally something that would actually challenge him. And oh how he had missed toying around with advanced machinery, Brains had really outdone himself with this one.

"If you don't think you can handle it-" Parker started hopefully.

"-Handle it, this is amazing, I've toyed with some of the ideas in this for a whole but, obviously never had the money to pay for the equipment to test it out. I can fix this sure, maybe even improve it if the Lady lets me." Alexander leans over and stats fiddling with a compressor.

"Bloody brilliant." Alexander mutters, smiling down at the engine like Christmas had come early.

The look on the man's face gave Parker pause. Perhaps he had judged too quickly. The young man seems truly excited to work on the car, something that baffled Parker, after all very few people understood Brains's design at first glance, and even fewer would dare say they could improve it. Earlier Parker would have passed it off as aroggance, but something told him that it was simple assurance, the boy knew what he was doing and want afraid to let others know.

"How long will it take to fix it then?" Parker asked moving up next to Alexander, who had already gotten grease all over his hands.

Blushing slightly when he realized Parker was still there, and had probably been watching him fiddle with the engine Alexander turned his head to Parker, "A couple of weeks, give or take how long it'll take to get the parts in, and if I'm allowed to tweak it a bit." Alexander grinned sheepishly. He looked younger, Parker noted. Like the weight he had carried was momentarily lifted.

Nodding Parker replied, "You'll have to take that up with Lady Penelope then." Then walked off proudly, not wanting to give Alexander the impression that he liked him.

...

John moved around the room that was to be his until his full recovery. Shaking his head he wheeled his way to the window, watching as Parker moved the car from the front of the house to the garage.

The garage. Where Alexander Monae was. The man that knew his brother, that may even know where his little brother was. That could tell him if Alan was alright.

John had spent the majority of his life in the stars. He had always been fascinated by them, and so while his body may have been firmly on the ground, his head had always been exploring the great canvas, full of so much possibility.

Now he wasn't so sure about the stars. His heart remained on the earth, held by his brothers and father. And hopefully someday soon a pretty girl, he began to grin ruefully.

First find Alan, then find the pretty girl.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. Turning from the window he looked to see Penelope standing in the doorway.

"Not cold are you?" She questioned, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No I'm fine. Getting settled in and all." He smiled assuring lay towards the Lady.

Penelope returned the smile. "I'm glad." Pausing for a moment, the began, "I know you want to talk to him. I do as well, but I didn't just give him the job because he may know where Alan is. He's lost, and needs some guidance. Something I am hoping you will help me give him. If he has gone through what we think he's gone through we owe it to him, and to all the others to try and help them heal. Patience and kindness is what we need to give him, not demands."

John nodded, while his first instinct was to demand answers, he knew that it would be best if he waited. Surely Alan stayed away for a reason, and Alexander was sure to know that reason.

"I will do what I can."

...

For the first time in years, Alan was freely enjoying himself. Sure he was covered in grease and grime, laying on the floor of a garage, and had just gotten a face full of oil, but he loved it. Tinkering is what he called it, though most other mechanics may have called it a hard days work on intricate and advanced enginery.

He had been left to his own devices for the past three hours, fine tuning mostly, and understanding exactly what Brains had intended for the machines. Fascinated by the logistics behind it, sometimes Alan surprised even himself, not even when he had completed his degree in mechanical engineering had he seen stuff like this. Sure he had a few plans lying around back in his apartment, but the last time he had seen advanced machinery like this had been when he was last back on the island.

That was a long time ago, and even if it were safe Alan wasn't sure whether he'd go back.

If it were safe he would have at least contacted John. If anyone deserves to know, it was John. Life was just screwed up.

"Alexander?" A voice called from the inside door that connected the manor to the garage. Startled he banged his head on the bottom of the car. Groaning as he got out from under the car he rubbed his head to see who was asking for him.

In the doorway was John, who looked slightly apologetic and slightly embarrassed on his behalf for making his bang his head.

"You ok?" John asked.

Alan nodded, looking down at his brother, shuddering when looking at the wheelchair, knowing just how vp close his brother had been to being in it permanently. "Fine."

John from his position in the doorway raised an eyebrow at his appearance. Covered in muck, Alan blushed deep red. His first day in the job and he was already making a mess of himself, literally!

"Just wanted to come talk, Penelope and Parker remaking plans to meet some important politician so that left me win you." John shrugged, though it was true, it was just an excuse, he would be patient with getting answers form Alexander, but what harm could be done by just talking with the guy?

"Err sure" Alexander didn't know heat else to say. Strange to be having a conversation with a brother you haven't seen in years and yet have been waiting to ever since leaving his side. Yet he didn't know that.

John made his way further into the garage, stopping next to the car Alexander was working on. "So, you understand Brains' design, that's pretty impressive, sometimes I don't know what he's talking about and I studied space ship engines." John shrugged sheepishly. Admittedly he should pay more attention to Brains' blueprints, but sometimes they were to sophisticated for their own good, besides they had Fermat to translate now so things were fine.

Alan flushed at the praise, and couldn't help but feel proud. John, without knowing its had praise his little brother, something Alan had missed dearly, having one of his brothers proud of him had always been the best feeling in the world.

"They're pretty amazing. This guy, Brains, he must be somthing, I haven't seen designs like this before, save maybe a few sketched of my own." Alexander replied.

"You make your own designs?" The suprised response came.

Rubbing the back of his neck Alexander smiled, "Yeah, had to to pass mechanical engineering, and I enjoyed it so kept going after the two years."

John whistled, "Two years? You got a mechanical engineering degree in two years? Man that's impressive. How old are you, Twenty? Must have been right out of highschool."

Alexander shifted uncomfortably. This was where it began, the fishing for information. "Look, I know that Lady Penelope probably told you her suspision a about me and...and the Academy. Trust me when I say this, but don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to. Never ends well." Alexander stood up, looking at the time, he decided it was as good a time as any to leave.

John realized his mistake, it had not been his intention to scare him off. If he was honest he found the comment to simply be one he would give to any other person, not fishing for information and Alexander clearly though pt he was doing. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that, it's just you look so young and to have finished a degree I just..."

Stopping Alexander turned, his shoulders still tense, and yet could bring himself to walk away from his brother.

"Ok, let's talk about something else." John said, trying to keep the conversation going, desperate or Alexander to stay, it wasn't often John got to have a normal conversation outside of the family's immediate contacts, for once he was enjoying himslef.

Alexander snorted, "Like what?" He turned and leaned on the car next to him.

It was the first time the brothers had spent time together joking and discovering new things about eachother, despite only one knowing that they were brothers. Deep down as the conversation wore on, Alan hoped that John would forgive him for the deception, oh it would be to easy to just tell him. Yet it was still far to dangerous. They were coming for him, and he would not let John get hurt.

...

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

 **Please review I love feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander Monae walked down the quiet streets of London. A long day of work, and he had an even longer night ahead.

This time he walked down the unsavoury streets, but not in his usual direction. Tonight, he had promises to keep. And if God was kind enough, he had miles to go before he sleeps. The moon was hidden, the black cloud growled warning to the honest members of society; who, if they were smart enough, has already drawn their curtains, shutting out the screaming night and all its horrors.

This was the time when monsters emerged from their places, and Alexander found himself joining them, after all that's what he was right? A monster.

Making his way into the underbelly of the old city, the familiar feeling of anticipation began to unfurl in his gut. Tonight, he had promises to keep.

The dark figure walked into a vile looking establishment, not worth the land it was built upon. Down the stairs into a damp basement.

He stands in front of the basement door, reading the crudely carved writing, 'If you want to keep a secret, you must also hide it from yourself' He knocks on the basement door twice in quick succession, then twice again. A pattern. "We were beginning to worry" a tanned man opens the door, smiling uneasily at the hooded figure.

"You though they had gotten to me" it was a statement, not a question. It was not in his nature to be late. Never late- late meant dead…or worse.

The other occupants looked slightly guilty, after all, it was Alexander who had been putting himself on the line for them. It was he that kept them all alive. It was Alexander that became a monster, so that they may not have to.

Looking around the room, the eldest members of the group couldn't be more than twenty-five. Strangely, the one they had all been waiting for, the one they all looked to as leader, appeared to be the youngest, barely scratching twenty. Yet it was the eyes that told a different story. All of their eyes told of stories that no one in the civilised world would know. The occupants of this room were intimately aware of the monsters that come out at night, they were lucky enough to have gained the protection of one.

The room was quiet, waiting. "Am I to guess at why you called this meeting, or shall one of you inform me of the new mess that I have to clean up?" Monae leans on the door, arms crossed head bowed. Waiting for an answer.

"I…My girl Amanda and I…we, well she's pregnant." A nervous looking red haired man stutters. Silence greets his announcement. This was new.

The tanned man that had opened the door whistles lowly. Then he begins to chuckle, "Congrats man, you fucked up."

The red-haired man blushes, his news, while normally a cause for celebration was unchartered territory for the mismatched group.

"Leave him be. It is good news." Monae admonishes the tanned man. "While it is a…unforeseen, inconvenience, not to mention dangerous for the mother and the child, I am happy for you Thomas." The red-haired man, Thomas, smiles slightly, though the mention of danger sobers everyone.

"This means new ID's for all three of you, and letting Amanda in on some of secrets. Bare minimum Thomas, I will not have anyone who wasn't there know the whole story, unless of course you want the paint an even bigger target on her back than there already is."

The rest of the group are statues, waiting for orders.

"I want to meet her, Tuesday next week, at 8 pm in Monte's Pizza place, Jack can watch out for us in the front, and Monte owes me a few favours." Monae looks over at Jack- a blond haired man, who nods acceptance.

"This means moving all three of you- I'll send you to Canada, we'll discuss where on Tuesday, Jack will be your keeper."

The tanned man looks at Monae questioningly, "The rest of us?"

"The rest of you will continue here, no need to move on for no reason." Alexander replies, without opening his eyes.

"Your brother…"

"Has nothing to do with this. My impromptu resurfacing has nothing to do with this Blane, or do I have to remind you that I am the only thing between you and them?" Monae growls, his eyes open this time, a black glint in them, like a beast hunting its prey.

"Exactly! You are what keeps us all safe, so what happens when you get yourself killed? I'm not dying because you decided to go and play family with the bastards that sent you to the Academy! You need the reminder- They sent you there and forgot about you, just like the rest of us!" Blane moves to stand in front of Monae, towering over the smaller man.

A low chuckle vibrates through Monae's chest. "You were always hot-headed weren't you Blane. I can do whatever the fuck I want. I could display every dirty secret that every government has ever had, all over the internat. I could steal every damn dollar in the Bank of England has in ten minutes if the fancy took me- how else to you think I get the money to keep you alive? And if I wanted I could disappear without a trace, and forget you ever existed. So, seeing as I haven't vanished, it means I still intend to keep your worthless husk of flesh in one piece. So, I'd appreciate it if you shut up, because as we have already established, I don't need you, but you certainly need me you cowardly fool."

The room is silent. Uncomfortably so. A harsh reminder, for a harsh world.

Blane at least has the decency to look well abashed. He moves away from the smaller man, defeated.

"Any other problems, or can I go about my business?" Monae raises his eyebrows in question.

The majority of the group shake their heads, confirming the end of the meeting. Most of the group begin to leave, one or two at a time, never as a whole group.

One of the women in the group walks tentatively over to Alexander. "Alan-"

"Its Alexander here, you know that"

"Alexander, you're worried, that much is obvious. Anyone in your situation would be but, we are here to support you, we want to help you. We're all screwed up, you most of all, you should talk about it with someone." The young brunette bites her lip worriedly.

"Look Sophie, I get that you want to help, and you think you can understand, but you don't even know a drop of the situation of this storm we're in. Blane was out of line, remind me again why I agreed to help him?" He rubs his eyes tiredly.

"I believe you said something about being less of a spineless dick than he is." Sophie smiled slightly, Monae smiles back, each in their own mind, remembering the day he had begged for help.

"I need to be somewhere" Monae eventually mutters and made his way swiftly though the door, up the stairs and into the night.

…

John Tracy was wide awake. He had slept through the afternoon, and had now found himself awake at three in the morning. The talk with Alexander Monae yesterday had been interesting. The man was smart, smarter than John had been at that age, quick witted and knowledgably about several obscure subjects and, most importantly, haunted.

It's not every day that you meet someone who seems to be able to pinpoint every single escape point at any given moment, nor was it normal to ignore seemingly harmless subjects, Family? Sure, that can be a sticky one, John himself could attest to that, but normally a person does not get shifty when discussing, foods, nor books or even favoured weather. He was strange.

Strange and haunted.

The mix was sad, yet John couldn't find it in himself to pity the man. No John actually found himself liking the man, and the thought unnerved him. If Alexander had been at the Academy, what had he seen? What had he done?

Most importantly, did Alan have the same, terrible haunted look that did not fit on anyone's face, let alone someone so young. It would just be a reminder of how he had failed Alan, how they had all failed Alan.

Sighing, John grabbed his computer, and began scrolling online.

 _-St Brutus Military Academy-_

 _Over four years ago St Brutus Military Academy met a violent end…_

 _…_ _uncovering a history of abuse, intimidation and humiliation of the pupils…_

 _…_ _Half the Academy registry was destroyed by the revolutionary students… As of this year over 560 students are unaccounted for including Jefferson Tracy's youngest son Alan Tracy…_

It was all such a mess.

…

The dawn was approaching; the light was coming over the horizon as a slightly worse for wear Alexander made his way towards his apartment. The night had been long, and the coming day was going to be longer. Yet Alexander couldn't help but smile slightly, another day in the company of his brother. Life was not as awful as it had once been.

The sun climbed higher to finally peek over the horizon as Alexander made his way into his room with 101 carved into the door.

He makes his way towards the bedroom; dinner, his head reminds him- or was it breakfast?

Perhaps later, the young man shakes his head. Lack of sleep was dangerous no matter how much one got used to functioning on less than three hours of sleep for a day. At least exhaustion would keep the nightmares away.

He heard a clattering next door, followed by giggling. It seems Bella hadn't unlearned her self-destructive behaviour. Shaking his head he sighed- opened his door and went storming into his neighbours apartment.

"Out." Was all the small man said, looking at the hulking ape that Bella had decided to have her fun with.

This wasn't going to end well at all.

…

It was around ten in them morning that Alexander Monae drove onto the illustrious Lady's grounds. An aching jaw and bruised right hand side of his face, along with three and a half hours sleep, and a few minutes of checking his digital steps adding stress line that marred the man's features. He was in no mood to dodge questions, but he also knew deep down he wanted them to figure it out. Let them deal with the webs of lies, and catastrophic debris that his life consisted of now. He wanted his big brothers to make it all better, just as they had done in his youth.

But that was impossible. If he let them know they would most likely die. They didn't have his training, nor the ugly conditioning that he had experienced during the worst months of his life. They also didn't have the heart for his world. They were too good, too kind and too honest. Everything he couldn't be.

Dismounting his bike, he moved toward the garage, hoping to lose his train of thought (and headache) in the simplicity of Brains' machinery. Fixing machines was far easier than fixing lives.

Entering the garage, he moved to the car he had been working on yesterday. Yes, machines were far easier than people.

Two hours into his work, a knocking on the door caught his attention. Moving out from under the car he was greeted by his brothers' face.

"Your face!" The blond man exclaimed, making Alexander wince.

Shrugging Alexander stood up, "Nothing to worry about."

John's eyes narrowed, "It is a nasty shade of purple, did you get it checked out? A blow like that could have given you a concussion, who the hell did-"

"No one important. No I didn't get it checked out, I've been through a lot worse than this and no, I won't get it checked out. Do us both a favour and drop it, there's nothing to it." Alexander's eyes made contact with Johns, daring him to disagree.

John stared back, he didn't want the kid collapsing during the day due to stupidity, in his condition he had no chance of lifting him up. Yet it was the eyes that made him bite his tongue. The haunted look, and the agony behind them 'I've been through a lot worse than this', John had a feeling that Alexander had been looking after himself for far too long, to just allow John to act all protective over. Perhaps he was just missing Alan more than usual.

Shaken, John broke eye contact, clearing his throat, "Lady Penelope, Parker and I were going to have lunch, we were hoping you'd join us."

Alexander, surprised to have won against Johns protective nature, and began nodding without thinking, then realised to late that this had not been one of his smarter moves.

Must be the sleep deprivation.

 **-…**

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry it has been so long, but I'm going to try and be more consistent now that my life has begun to slow down. (If I can't write I'll at least try and tell you this time).**


End file.
